The Descent into Hell
by NightLark
Summary: Edward left, Bella started dating Jacob. But a surprise visitor could upset the balance she's achieved. will she ever find her happy ending, and who with? Better then it sounds. Mature themes, rape, no lemons
1. Preface

-1**Preface**

This was it. My life was officially over. Yes, over. O-V-E-R! when Jacob found out, he was going to be so mad. It wasn't my fault! It was his! He started this by leaving! Oh god, what am I going to do? What am I going to do? I'm so dead.


	2. The first ring of hell

-1**A/N: set during New Moon after Bella finds out Jake is a werewolf. He asked her out and she agreed to be with him.**

**Chapter One**

**The first ring of hell**

"I can't believe you!"

"Me? You were the one who's being such a bastard about this! I told you I'm not ready! Why can't you just accept that?!"

"Because, I've seen the way you're acting around Quil. You were practically fucking him that other night and you are the same around Leah"

"Leah? I'm not a lesbian!"

"Tell that to her!"

"What is the matter with all of you! You werewolves have a one track mind! I told you, I'm a virgin and I'm not planning on changing that status anytime soon!"

"Jake, I'm your girlfriend! Trust me!" he slammed me against the wall and walked out. I started to cry. Yes, I still lived with Charlie but Jacob was there pretty much twenty four seven. Or I was here. And since I was on break, he'd brought me here and was keeping me here. Why the hell did I put up with this? Because I had no choice. The entire pack kept me tied here. They didn't care what Jake did to me. They didn't know how bad it was though. Jake used to be fun. I could still remember when things changed. it was only a week ago after all.

_**Flashback**_

_I was writing my weekly email to Alice, the ones she never replied to, when Jake came in through the window._

"_Hey bells"_

"_Oh hey Jake. Is it six already?"_

"_almost"_

"_I'll be right there, I just want to finish this"_

"_Who's it too?"_

"_my mum" I lied._

"_No, you wrote one to her yesterday" he peered over my shoulder. I shut down the page._

"_You were writing to those filthy bloodsuckers! Weren't you?"_

"_No"_

"_So who was it?" he yelled, grabbing my hair._

"_It was Alice! I'm sorry!" I screamed as he pulled my hair._

"_Those leeches left you but you're so fucking pathetic you still want them? They don't fucking want you! I'm the only person who will ever want you!" then he picked me up and we were running. I got knocked unconscious at some point because I woke up in a darkened room and Jacob was on the phone._

"_Yes Charlie, I'll take care of her. It's only for the holidays. Come and visit. It was her idea! Okay. Yeah, fine. Bye!"_

"_No! I want to go home! Jacob! Let me go!" I yelled. He was beside me immediately._

"_Shut up you little bitch"_

_**End Flashback**_

I wanted to leave but so far everywhere I'd gone, Jacob had followed me. When Charlie had visited, Jake stayed close beside me to stop me saying anything. Why was he treating me like this? I wiped my eyes and got up. There was no one in the house for once so I decided I'd get away. Far away. But as I left the house I heard wolves howling nearby. Oh god. I started to run.

_Get over the border line. Get over the line._

How would that help? With no vampires around they could follow me!

_Just get over the line. Get to the police station! Tell Charlie while you still have the chance!_

I ran as fast as I could, trying not to trip over. Then I saw it. The silver motorbike parked nearby. YES! I climbed on and started it up. I zoomed out of La Push. I was going to get out of this nightmare!


	3. Fallen Angel

-1**A/N: So, Jake's gone psycho on Bella. But that's the least of her problems. There is a reason for this being called the descent into hell. Not that I believe in hell. Or heaven. This fic will at no point be religious. It's just the title and chapter titles! K?**

**Chapter two**

**The fallen angel**

I was driving along the road when I spotted a shape on the road ahead. A animal. Worse, a wolf. Even worse, a giant, russet wolf. Jacob. I pulled the bike over and slipped off. Hopefully he hadn't seen me yet. I ran into the woods. I could hear the howling again, closer. Twigs breaking, paws pounding at the ground. Then…a clearing. I fell, tripping over a root. It was over. Jacob would find me and take me back. Then he'd probably kill me. I heard nothing but suddenly, there was a figure standing nearby. I stood up. If I was going to be taken back, I'd do everything I could to stop it. The figure walked a few steps forward, then froze. Jacob was acting oddly.

"Bella?" asked an incredulous voice. Not Jacob. I peered through the gloom, trying to identify the figure.

"Jasper?" I said "Jasper! You're here!" I ran to him and hugged him. Okay. That was probably a bad idea. He pushed me away gently.

"Err…Bella, it might be a good idea if you backed away. Now" I didn't move fast enough. I was propelled into a tree.

"Ow" I muttered.

"Oh damn. Sorry! Are you okay?" Jasper asked from across the clearing.  
"Jasper, why are you here? And why did I just get thrown into a tree?" I asked, getting up.

"second question first. I need to hunt. Soon. As in, immediately. So, it's better if you stay over there. First question, I have absolutely no reason to be here. I just am. I was hunting and I wandered this way"

"Oh…so, you guys aren't back?"

"No Bella. It's just me and that was an accident"

"Will you stay?" I asked.

"I can't. I will kill you if I do"

"No, I meant in Forks? For a bit anyway"

"Oh…okay. I didn't think you'd want me too after…everything that happened"

"Jasper, that could have happened to anyone at anytime. It's not your fault"

"fine. How about…I come over to your house this evening?"

"Great! You remember the way?"

"Of course I do. Now, go!"

"err…can I ask one more favour?"

"Okay"

"Can you please escort me back?"

"You lost?"

"no. I just don't feel safe on my own anymore" I said. He gave me a brief smile and took me home (us standing about twenty paces apart from each other).

"I'll see you tonight?" I asked.  
"yes. Tonight" then he was gone. I went inside.

"Bella? I thought you were staying at Jake's?"

"We had a fight. I came home"

"How?"

"I walked"

"Bella, I don't want you walking around the woods on your own. They're not safe. You know there are wolves out there!"

"Sorry. It won't happen again" he didn't know how right he was. The woods were dangerous. And so were the wolves. I went to my room and made sure that my window was shut. Jacob couldn't do anything with Charlie in the house could he? If he tried to come here, I'd scream my head off. I waited tensely for Jacob to appear and run off with me again. Then…tap, tap, tap! I jumped. I looked over at the window instinctively. There was someone crouched there! I opened it.

"Oh Jasper, it's just you"

"Should I be offended?" he asked.

"No. I'm relieved"

"Bloodsucking vampire who almost killed you at your window, you are relieved?"

"yes. Because compared to all the other stuff I've been putting up with a vampire intent on killing me is most welcome"

"Hmm…thanks for the invitation. Can I come in?"

"Yes" I moved out of the way. He swung his legs over the sill and climbed in. I sat on my bed, legs stretched out, leaning against the wall. After a few hesitant moments, Jasper sat next to me. It reminded me of how Edward I would sit here and talk.

"So, what kind of stuff makes you relieved to see me?"

"No, you first. What have you been up to?"

"Nothing really. Existing I guess. Draining the blood of innocents"

"oh ha ha"

"Okay, that was a bit of a rubbish joke. But we do what we always do. Get on with life. Death. Eternity. Whatever it is. We get on with it"

"How are the others?"

"Alice misses you. A lot. She was trying to add you on Facebook last time I saw her. Edward nearly ripped her apart" I winced at the name. he noticed. Of course he did. Stupid empathic vampire!

"Sorry. I forgot. Anyway, Emmett's…less of himself. Rosalie's still stuck up. Esme's quite sad. Carlisle makes some rubbish jokes about not having so much work at the hospital now we're not near you"

"And…Edward?"

"He doesn't stay with us now. He spends most of his time off doing other things. But he checks in a few times a month"

"Does he…mention me?"

"No"

"Looks like his distractions are working out"

"I wouldn't be so sure. As well as being angry at Alice for trying to contact you, he feels really sad whenever you're mentioned. That's why I left. He returned a few days ago so I decided to go hunting. Alice said she'd call when he left"

"Well, it's a shame. I'm not on Facebook" Jasper laughed.

"Bella? Are you awake?" Charlie called. Oh no! he'd heard us. I looked over to tell jasper to hide but he was already gone.

"Yeah, come on in dad"

"Bella, Jake just rang. Said something about you running off. What's going on?"

"Dad…nothing's going on. Jake and I just had a row. It's nothing. Tell him I'll talk to him tomorrow. Okay? Now, I'm really tired. Can I go to sleep?"

"Of course sweetie" he said, his frustrated face disappearing. He gave me a kiss and left. I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Who's Jacob?" Jasper was sitting beside me again.


	4. Legends of the damned

-1**A/N: I like Jasper. A lot. He's nice. But he's a lot cooler when he's evil. So, please, no one yell if he becomes mean. I'm not sure what's going to happen yet. Anyway, not much action here. Just talking. Okay? Love all who read this!**

**Chapter three**

**Legend's of the damned**

"Jacob is my…boyfriend"

"Why the hesitation?"

"He kidnapped me the other day and has been shouting and hitting me since then"

"Oh. That's why you wanted me to take you back here earlier? You ran away?"

"Yes"

"Couldn't you stop him? Tell your dad?"

"No. Jacob is…a…werewolf"

"Wow. You really know how to pick them don't you Bella? Couldn't you pick someone normal?"

"Normal's boring" I said "Besides, normal boys around here are…Mike Newton. No way"

"okay. Normal is a bit boring. But a werewolf?"

"he was nice before. It's not his fault he's a werewolf. But he's being a pain now"

"He could come and get you couldn't he?"

"Not while you're here. Treaty remember"  
"Oh yeah. That helps. So you're safe while I'm here?"

"I guess. Well, safe-ish" I teased him.

"Oh Bella, what are we to do with you?" he asked.

"Err…bite me?" I said.

"no. Edward would kill me"

"it's not his choice, it's mine"

"Yes, but I have to live with him occasionally. I can't just come back with a vampire Bella. That's worse then Alice Facebook attempt."

"You asked what to do with me. I just answered the question"  
"It was rhetorical question"

"Oh well. What are you going to do with me?"

"I'll think of something" he said.

"So…you're staying?"

"At least until Alice texts me. Which will probably be soon if she sees me deciding to stay" he sighed. I yawned accidentally.

"You're tired. I should go" he got up to leave but I grabbed the corner of his shirt.

"No, stay, please?" I asked. He sighed but sat lay down next to me again. Gradually, I fell asleep

**A/N: short chapter I know.**


	5. the second ring of hell

-1**A/N: okay, things are going to get nasty for Bella soon. So, I will put this symbol (X*X*X*X) at the beginning and end of the nasty section. Feel free to skip over them.**

**Chapter four**

**The second ring of Hell**

I was in the middle of a wood, it was dark.

"Bella" a voice taunted me. I turned each way but couldn't see anything.

"Bella" the voice whispered in my ear. I turned but there was no one there. I felt warm arms around me. I looked. It was Jacob.

"Jacob" I sighed. I was so scared. But his smile was twisted, evil. He held onto me to tight. He beat me until I was bleeding, laughing at me. Then he left. I lay crying on the floor.

"Bella" crooned the voice from earlier. I looked up. A pale figure glowed in the moonlight.  
"Edward. You came back for me" there was something different, something I couldn't work out.

"Bella" he said. He bent down to me and kissed me. I let him. Then I realised what was different. His golden eyes were red. I struggled, trying to get away from him. He laughed and bit me. I screamed. Screamed.

I woke up screaming.

"Bella" I jumped. Was I still in my dream? Cold arms encircled me.

"Bella, it's okay. You just had a nightmare" not Edward, Jasper. Jasper was here, with me. I sobbed into his arms and he just held me, stroking my hair and whispering comfort into my ear until I fell asleep again. This time, there were no dreams.

*****

"Bella? Are you awake?" Jasper asked me.

"I think so" I sat up. I realized I'd been lying across Jasper's chest.

"Oh god, I'm so sorry" I said, rapidly. I felt the blush in my cheek.

"It's okay" he whispered, stroking my cheek.

"Thanks for being there last night"

"Bad dream?"

"The worst"

"Do you have them often?"

"Yes. But not normally like that one"

"Er…Bella, I'm not a mind reader" I flinched.

"Sorry. Do you want to tell me about it?"

"No. I have to go get dressed, and then I have to yell at Jacob"

"Want some help with that?"

"yes but this is something I have to do alone" I got up.  
"Are you sure that's wise?" he asked.

"No but I know Jacob. It'll be worse if you're with me. He'll kidnap me again and I won't see the light of day again"

"Okay Bella, whatever you want to do" hmm…I was used to more resistance when I wanted to do something 'dangerous'.

"Right, I'll go get changed then I'll be back" I went and changed, then came back.

"Other then challenging ravenous werewolf hordes, do you have any plans for today?" Jasper asked me when I entered the room.

"Not really"

"How about you put off the hordes until tomorrow and spend the day with me instead? Picnic?"

"Tempting, but I need to sort this out soon"

"Tomorrow. Please? I never got to spend much time with you before" he begged.

"Okay…can you cook?" I asked, worried. He hesitated before answering.

"Yes"

"Liar. We'll go to the shop and get some ready prepared stuff"

"I know the perfect place" he said. We went to the shop and I had fun laughing at Jasper's reaction to each item of food.

"Seriously? You eat that?" he asked, examining a custard doughnut.

"Yes"

"What is it? Fried animal fat? And sugar?"

"So? It tastes nice" we bought the food (I insisted on paying) then Jasper drove me out to a spot.  
"We walk from here" he said.  
"Walk? I warn you, I will trip, and fall, and bleed. And then I will die"

"Fine, I'll carry you"

"What? No!" I shrieked as he picked me up. He ran and I screamed half-heartedly. Then he stopped. I fell out of his arms.

"ouch! I bumped my head" Jasper laughed. I sat up…then froze. I was in the meadow. Edward's meadow.  
"Jasper…why did you bring me here?"

"Because my dear Bella, out here no one will be able to hear you scream" he smiled, a look of pure evil.

X*X*X*X

Jasper had me pinned to the ground so I couldn't move. I screamed.

"That's fine Bella, scream. Scream as much as you like, it won't make any difference. This is going to happen"

"Why are you doing this?" I asked, tears rushing down my cheek.

"Because…I have been wanting to do this since I first met you. Did you think Edward was the only one who found you appealing? No…your blood is beautiful but your body…that's something special"

"no, no, no, please!" I screamed. He stood up, keeping me pressed down with his foot. He pulled off his shirt, then his trousers and boxers. His erection sprang free.

"Please Jasper…don't!"

"But I want to" he knelt down again, removing my top and skirt. He let out a low moan when he looked at me.

"Bella, you are gorgeous" he said. He tore my underwear to shreds.

"No…please"

"Ah, enough already with the complaining" he rolled up his boxers and shoved them in my mouth, "That's better" he ripped my bra off with his teeth. His hands caressed my skin. I tried to struggled against him again. He held me down with one hand.

"Bella stop it. If you don't, I will hurt you" he warned me. I lay still.

"Good girl" he said. His hands ran down my body to my core and he slipped a finger inside.

"Bella…you're so tight. This is going to hurt you…a lot" he said, smiling. I glared back at him, knowing that I couldn't fight back, I couldn't scream. He smiled once more and hovered over me, positioning his cock at my entrance. His hands pushed my arms out so I looked like a T, one of his hands on each, pinning me down worse then ever. Then he thrust into me. I screamed round the gag in my mouth as he broke through my barrier. He allowed me no time to adjust, pulling himself out and immediately thrusting in again, harder this time. With each thrust I screamed. I screamed until my throat was raw. And then it was over, he came inside me.

X*X*X*X

He pulled out.

"Thanks for the ride Bella. I'm going to need these back" he pulled his boxers out of my mouth. I couldn't speak, my throat hurt too much from screaming. He got dressed then looked at me.

"I'll see you again Bella, real soon" then he was gone, leaving me battered and broken on the floor.

**A/N: nasty. Please, no flames. There was no offence intended! Hey, what are you doing? Put the lamp down! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! AHHH…Nah, just kidding. Still here, ready to update. **


	6. the heat of the flames

-1**A/N: I have nothing to say. Oh…yes I do. This is five days after Bella 'n' Jazzy in the meadow. **

**Chapter five**

**The heat of the flames**

I woke up with nightmares. Again. Every night was me repeating my experience. No one knew what had happened, except me.

_**Flashback**_

_The sky had darkened by the time I managed to move. I got up and put on my clothes that were still intact. I managed to limp back to the truck and drive home._

"_Bella! Where the hell have you been?! I've been going out of my mind!" Charlie's words meant nothing to me. I stared at him blankly and went upstairs. I collapsed on my bed, thinking of how only last night I'd been curled up with him. The monster who'd destroyed me and stolen my innocence. When Charlie tried to talk to me, I rolled over and closed my eyes. Eventually he gave up._

_**End Flashback**_

I hadn't left my room in five days, except to shower. I wanted to wash away the feeling of filth from my skin. Why had I trusted him? Because he was a Cullen, and I clung to anything that brought me closer to Edward. I'm glad Edward wasn't here to see me now. I closed my eyes, clinging to my life line. A shirt I'd found, that still smelt like Edward. But the more I smelt it, the more it just smelt like me.

**A/N: short chapter again. Sorry!**


	7. The third ring of hell

-1**A/N: seven weeks after the incident. Sorry to keep jumping around to different times but it makes this fic flow easier. There will be a lot of them in the future. It would be so boring if I had to go day by day. BTW, Bella is back with Jacob, who has stopped being controlling and aggressive. She still hasn't told anyone what happened.**

**Chapter Six**

**The third ring of Hell**

I sat on the toilet taking deep breaths. Just get it done Bella. Look at the damn thing! I picked up the little stick and looked at it. God.

Okay, after what happened, getting pregnant wasn't on my list of worries. Vampires are sterile, right? Wrong. Vampire females are sterile because their bodies won't change to have children. Apparently vampire males aren't. so, a week ago when I started throwing up and my period didn't show, I got worried. And here it was. A pregnancy test with the evidence clearly on show. I. was. Pregnant! Shit! I was so screwed! When Jacob found out he would rip me apart. I couldn't tell him. No I couldn't, not yet anyway. right, I couldn't tell Jacob and I also couldn't look at a bookshop nearby in case someone I knew saw me. So time to test the wonders of the internet.

Click, click.

"AH! Boot up already!" I said, resorting to one of the oldest methods of computer tech. Hitting the damn thing. Eventually I managed to get on and searching. I searched pregnancy, then vampire pregnancy. Needless to say, there was only a few entries for the latter and most of them were rubbishy sites saying 'a vampire got me pregnant! He looked like Tom cruise!' and things like that. I managed to get quite a bit of information about regular pregnancy and I printed it out. There was a list of recommended things and stuff to expect. I was about to shut down when an email popped up.

_**I miss you. I bet I'm all that's on your mind.**_

You didn't have to be super intelligent to guess who it was from. I shuddered as I looked at it. Despite his threat of seeing me soon I'd not seen any sign of him (apart from staring in my recurring nightmares) and I was grateful. He'd screwed up my life more then he knew, I didn't want it happening again. I deleted his message.

"Go away Jasper, you vampire freak" I muttered. I wouldn't reply. He'd want me to reply. So I wouldn't. instead, I hid my pregnancy research and put the pregnancy test in the bin. Right, now I was definitely sure I was pregnant. What was I going to do about it? I couldn't kill anything, even something that was forced on me. I could give it up for adoption, but what if the baby turned out to be some sort of weird vampire crossbreed? Keeping it was the only option. If Charlie didn't want me too, I would just move out. I was an adult. I could do whatever I wanted.

I sighed. Charlie would murder me.

**A/N: forget everything you know about vampire babies. I'm rewriting the rules to suit this fic. Poor Bella, her luck just gets worse. Originally, I was going to have her meet Jacob and he raped her but I decided I liked this way better. Review!**


	8. truth from an angel's mouth

-1**A/N: a week after Bella finds out she's pregnant. Eight weeks after the stuff that happened.**

**Chapter Seven**

**Truth from an angel's mouth**

"Bella? Can I talk to you for a minute please?" Charlie called me from downstairs.

"Be right there dad!" I shut down my computer. I'd been surfing regularly, whenever I got the chance after school. I was planning on telling Jacob soon but I hadn't managed to do it yet. I was a chicken.

I went downstairs. Charlie was sitting on the sofa.

"Hey Dad, what's up?"

"Sit down Bella, I want to talk to you for a minute" I sat down in front of him.

"Bella, I am going to ask you a question and I want an honest answer. Why did I find this in the bathroom?" he asked, holding up my pregnancy test.

"Dad! Where did you get that?" I asked, evading the point.

"In the bin. When I was about to throw it out. Now, stop evading, answer the question" he said through gritted teeth.

"I don't know" I lied.

"Damn it Bella don't lie to me! Are you pregnant?!" I couldn't hide it from him.

"yes" I said.

"Who's the father? Jacob? Is that why you had that argument?"

"No dad. I'm not that far along. I only found out I was pregnant a week ago"

"You haven't answered the question. Again. Is Jacob the father? You know, he's still a kid! You're barely an adult too!"

"No" I admitted.

"Then who is?" should I tell him? When in doubt, pull out the hormonal pregnant girl card.

"Please dad! I'm so sorry!" I started crying. Charlie hates crying.

"Bella, I'm not angry. Well, I am but only because you have your entire life ahead of you. You're too young for all this"

"I know. I'm sorry dad"

"Off you go, we can talk later" he said, dismissing me. I smiled weakly and went upstairs. Okay, so Charlie knew. Next step, tell Jacob. Also, try and avoid anyone finding out who the father was. I supposed now that Charlie knew I could take the next step. And I needed to make an appointment.

**A/N: okay, I have no experience of pregnancy except when my sister was born so I don't know what people do. Don't get mad if some of the facts are wrong. If you know they are wrong, set me straight with the reality.**


	9. Whispers of the devil

-1**A/N: another week has gone by. Bella had made her appointment at the doctors and now wants to tell Jacob.**

**Chapter eight**

**Whispers of the devils.**

I pulled up outside Jake's house. He ran out to greet me, recognizing the sound of my truck.

"Hey Bella, what's up? You look like someone died"

"No but I'm afraid someone might"

"Why? What happened?"

"Jacob I want to tell you something and please don't flip out"

"okay, shoot" I winced at his choice of words. He probably would shoot…me after this.

"I'm…"

"You're what? Painting a fence? Considering a sex change? Dating a mega hot werewolf?"

"I'm pregnant" I said. His face went from calm to shocked to angry.

"Jake calm down" I said as he started shaking. He took a few deep breaths and looked at me, anger still all over his face.

"How are you pregnant?"

"You know the facts of life Jacob"

"No. we're going out. We haven't had sex. In fact, you swore you were a virgin"

"I was…up until nine weeks ago"

"Who's the father?" he shouted.

"Jacob…" I pleaded.  
"NO! WHO'S THE FATHER?!"

"Jasper Hale"

"Who?"

"Jasper Hale" then I said the only thing I knew would clear this up "Edward's brother" Jacob paled then got angry again, very quickly.

"You had sex with a leech?! With a fucking bloodsucker?! When I'm not even allowed to touch you?!" he shouted.

"Jacob I didn't want to!" I said. How could I make him understand?

"Oh I bet you didn't" he said sarcastically "Get out of here! Get out of la Push"

"Jacob…"

"No! You had your chance! Get out of la Push and never come back" I did. I couldn't fight any longer. As I drove, I felt the all to familiar tears on my cheek. First one, then many.

***Next Day***

I had just come out of my appointment and was heading too school. Charlie had written me a note saying I had a doctor's appointment, but not specifying which type. It was kind of true. I reached school. When I entered the class everyone looked at me. All through lessons everyone stared and I didn't know why until lunch. I was sitting at my table when I heard the whisper.

"Yes, so, you know Bella was at the hospital this morning?" said Lauren  
"Yeah"

"Want to know why?" I froze.

"Go on"

"She's pregnant!"

"No way!"

"Totally. I hear that Jacob Black, that boy of the reservation, is the father" I marched over to them.

"For your information, Jacob isn't the father. I'd appreciate it if you kept your big plastic nose out of my business"

I wished I hadn't later. The rumour changed.

"Bella's pregnant and she doesn't know who the father is" the girls whispered. The boys shouted crude things after me, so when the end of the day came, I ran to my truck in tears.

A/N: these chapters are still very short. I'll work on that. Sorry.


	10. messages from hell

-1**A/N: Poor Bella, she's had to put up with it all hasn't she? Things get worse before they get better. Or is it the other way around? This is the next day after the rumours started.**

**Chapter Nine**

**Messages from hell**

Charlie let me stay home. He knew I needed time to prepare myself for the gossip. So I slept until midday, got up, had lunch and went to my computer.

Ping!

You have 28 unread messages.

Wow. I never normally had any mail, let alone that much!

First message

_**Bella!**_

_**Wat up slut? Fancy a ride! LOL!**_

Next

_**Bella is a slut! A slutty bitch who can't keep her hands off other people's guys! And she's really fat! HAHAHAHA!**_

Oh. I clicked through. The first twenty were all the same. Highly insulting. Then I came to the twenty first.

_**Hey babe.**_

_**You look delicious when you sleep**_

I jumped so hard that I knocked my drink off the table. I went and got some cloth, bending down to clean it up.

PING! You have a new message!

I opened the tab, dreading it.

_**It'll take ages to get those juice stains out of the carpet. Also, when you're bending over I just want to take you. Well, patience is a virtue they say. Which means you don't have it, because I took yours!**_

Oh my god. Was he watching me? Could he see me? I looked around wildly, then ran and closed the curtains.

PING! You have a new message!

_**I don't like that. Those curtains are annoying. Either way, I can still see you. I love the underwear you're wearing today. Purple really suits you.**_

I blushed at the same time as being seriously freaked out. The first message might have been a fluke but now it was confirmed. He was watching me. I backed away from the computer as if it could bite me. I deleted all the messages in my inbox.

PING! You have a new message!

"No, I'm not opening it" I said to myself. My phone vibrated. I pulled it out of my pocket.

_**I would read my emails. If you don't, you might offend me. Then someone might get hurt.**_

No. please, no. I opened the message. There was a message and a group of pictures. I looked at the pictures first. Me, sleeping, me with Jacob talking. Me and Jacob watching TV. Then I read the message.

_**I don't like him Bella. You are mine. All mine.**_

I screamed and ran from the room and into the bathroom. I locked the door and sat in the empty bathtub, my arms wrapped around my knees. I rocked backwards and forwards. I wanted to get out. Get out now.

Beep beep

My phone. Oh god, I didn't want to look but I had to.

_**Playing hide and seek?**_

That confirmed it. The bathroom was safe. There were no windows. He couldn't see me. Or maybe he could.

Beep beep.

_**I can see you! ;)**_

I jumped up and ran, only just managed to unlock the door. I ran downstairs and outside, and froze. Jasper was sitting on my car hood. When I came out he looked over at me, smiled, winked and then disappeared. Oh god. What did he want! Why couldn't he leave me alone. I found my car key in the ignition and I knew I couldn't go anywhere. So I returned, hiding in the bathroom ignoring the texts that beeped onto my phone.

**A/N: slightly longer chapter, but not that good. I am not actually sure how Jasper is spying on Bella. I didn't think it through. **


	11. Possession of a body

**A/N: skipping forward a few months. Bella is now six months pregnant. I thought about skipping forward right up to nine but I decided that would be a bit mean, people (hopefully, if my writing is good enough) will be wondering what's happened to Bella in that time.**

**Chapter ten**

**Possession of a body**

Six months. Six lousy months since I'd been raped by Jasper Hale, the brother of the person who broke my heart. Everyone at school had now known for just under four months. Four months of hell. Rumours, comments, emails, texts. Eventually, I quit checking my emails. Charlie had been on my back for ages to tell mum, so I had. Now she wasn't emailing me, so it didn't matter whether or not I checked them. There was also an unspoken worry between me and Charlie. He only had two bedrooms. Mine and his. When it was born, I didn't know what would happen. Today it was time to broach the subject of me moving out. I couldn't stay here, not anymore. I was still receiving freaky texts from Jasper, but not that often. I hadn't received one in over a month, but I never knew when he'd pop up. When he did, I wanted to be as far away from here as possible.

"dad, we need to talk about living arrangements"

"I know bells. You need your own space for…it"

"It is my baby dad" I said firmly.

"I'm sorry Bella, this is just so hard for all of us. Your mum included" he added as an afterthought. I felt a strange feeling in my stomach. A sharp pain.  
"Ow" there was a second. I fell to the floor.

"Bella! Are you alright?"

"No…hospital"

"It's not coming already is it?"

"I don't think so. Just please. Hospital"

I didn't have my baby then, but it turned out I had a broken rib. Ouch. Over the next two months I was admitted more and more. Charlie bought me a flat eventually. After my car was egged and had the word SLUT written in big red letters. At school, things were worse. Everyone stared at me more, even the teachers. I wished there was way to hide my giant pregnant stomach. I moved into my new flat the day I hit nine months. It was all decorated for me (courtesy of the La Push pack members who were still talking to me. Namely Sam, Jared, and Paul ). So my abuse was limited to the class now that no one knew where I lived.

"Bella, looks like you're about ready to pop, when's it due?" Lauren sneered at me. I ignored her.

"hey, slut! I'm talking to you" she came over to me table and knocked my things on the floor.  
"You won't be able to bend down and get them, you'll have to get on your knees. I'm sure that's not a problem for you" said a boy. Right, that was it. I'm sick of this.

"All of you just shut the fuck up and listen for two minutes, okay?"

"Why should we? No one listens to sluts. You should just shut up" said Lauren. Big mistake.

"No you listen Lauren. I've been with one guy unlike you and just because I got pregnant, doesn't make me a slut! I never wanted this and you know what? You should be grateful, at least when you get off with some guy you get the choice. I didn't!" I snapped, sitting back down in my seat.

"Ooh! Bella's a prostitute!" someone said. Soon the whole class was chorusing it. The teacher walked in.

"Quiet!" he said. I put my hand up.

"Yes Bella?"

"Are you going to offer to have sex with him Bella?" someone asked.

"Be quiet" the teacher said.

"I'd like to say something sir, if that's allowed"

"Okay Bella but make it quick" I walked up and stood at the front of the class.

"She's going to give us the sex talk" said Lauren. Everyone laughed. Except me.

"You guys are the most infantile people I've ever met! I thought you were my friends! I know stuff about you but I'd never dream of spreading rumours about it! And when I said I didn't get the choice, I meant I was forced"

"What do you mean you were forced?" someone asked.

"I WAS RAPED!" I shrieked. Everyone froze.

"Now, next time you get it into your head to go around calling people names or make rude remarks about them, I would think very carefully about it"

"Bella, I wonder why that guy forced you. I wouldn't, you're so fat"

"I'm fat because I'm fucking pregnant!" I turned to the teacher "Sir, can I leave?"

"yes Bella" as I reached the door I turned back.

"Lauren?" I said.

"Yes?"

"That haircut is the ugliest most stupid thing I've ever seen" I left. Good, I was glad I'd said that.

"Bella!" called a voice. I turned.

"Oh hi Angela"

"Did you mean what you said?"

"Which part?"

"Well…the rape part"

"Yes I did"

"Wow. Who was it?" I could trust Angela, she wouldn't spread rumours.

"It was…"

Ring! Ring!

"Hang on" I pulled out my phone.

"Hello?"

"Tell anyone and I will kill Charlie. And make you wish you'd never been born" I snapped my phone shut and cast around. No one.  
"Bella, are you okay?"

"I'm fine"

"You were going to tell me who did it?"

"I can't Angela, I'm sorry"

"It's okay, it's your business" she said. I gasped at a sudden wetness between my legs.

"Oh my god! My waters just broke! I need to get to the hospital!"

"I'll take you!" Angela said "You're truck's too slow. Come on" we got into Angela's car and she drove me to the hospital. They took me to a room.

"Change into this" one of them said, handing me a hospital gown. I went behind a privacy screen to change.

"Doctor Cullen to room six please" I thought I heard a voice call. No it was just my imagination.

"Hello" said a voice on the other side of the screen. A velvety familiar voice "I'm here to check up on you"

"Are you a midwife?" I asked.

"No, but this area is short staffed so they request I help out. I did study this before though. Now lets look at the chart. Name…Isabella Swan?" I stepped out from behind the screen.

"Hello Carlisle"

**A/N: cliffy, I'm mean. J but you love me anyway. Show your love with a nice big review!**


	12. the fourth ring of hell

-1**Chapter eleven**

**The fourth ring of Hell**

"Hello Carlisle"

"Bella? What are you doing here?" I raised an eyebrow.

"I thought that would be kind of obvious" I said, pointing at my stomach.

"I mean…what happened?"

"I got pregnant. By accident. Now can you please get on with whatever you were doing?"

"Bella…we thought you were dead. Alice keeps trying to find your future but it disappeared"

"No, I'm alive. Well as alive as I can be with this in me"

"Right. So, you met someone?"

"Not exactly"

"What happened?"

"Carlisle, can you please do your job and ask personal questions later?" I gasped as a wave of pain throbbed over me. He stuck his head out of the door.  
"I need a midwife in here now!" he shouted "Miss Swan is having her baby!" with the rush of nurses to the room, Carlisle slipped out.

***(A/N: because I don't really know how to describe all this I'm skipping over it. Let's go to after the birth!)***

I was exhausted and sweaty but when I heard the cries of my child I knew it was worth it. Then there was a second cry. I froze.

"Bella, congratulation! You've had twin baby girls!" oh no. TWINS!

"Do you want to hold them?" a nurse asked. I shook my head. The twins were taken off to be bathed and weighed.

"Bella, I think it's time you tell me what's going on" said Carlisle, coming back into the room.

"You should have stuck around. I needed a hand that I could hold without worrying about breaking it" I laughed weakly.

"You are not good at distractions. What happened? Those children aren't normal. They smell different. And you didn't hold them"

"I don't want them"

"Why didn't you have them aborted?"

"I can't kill anything! Let alone innocent little babies!"

"What about birth control?"

"I didn't know that the guy could even have children!"

"That is traditional with males Bella"

"Not vampires" I muttered.

"What?"

"I said not vampires. Vampires aren't supposed to have children, right?"

"So the father is a vampire?"

"I think that can be assumed"

"so you met another vampire?"

"No, I met a vampire I already knew. And trusted"

"Who?"

"I can't tell you. He'll hurt Charlie"

"Bella, you can tell me. He won't find out"

"He will. He's been watching me. He still is now, I bet"

"Bella, just tell me"

"I can't Carlisle! Now how about you answer some of my questions. Why are you here?"

"It was Jasper's idea. He said we should come down for a bit while Edward was away doing other things, just so Alice could check to see if you were alive. I've been here a few days now. Alice went and had a look at your house but you weren't there"

"I moved. I needed more space. Now I better ring Charlie and ask him to get me a second cot"

"You haven't been discharged yet" he reminded me.

"Screw that. I'm getting out of here. Oh, and Carlisle. Don't tell anyone about this. The twins, the pregnancy, just don't even mention you've seen me"

"I can do that Bella. For you"


	13. the parting of the injured

-1**A/N: Bella is now out of the hospital. With her twins. Yeah twins! I was having some difficulty with names but I think I have some. If you have a suggestion type it into the review box. **

**Chapter Twelve**

**The parting of the injured**

I reached Charlie's house. I wanted to say hello and grab some of my stuff I'd left behind. I went inside, leaving the twins in the car. Probably bad parent 101, but I didn't fucking care.

"Dad? Are you home?" he should be, his car was outside. I walked into the living room. He was sat on his chair, eyes closed. There was blood all over his shirt.

"Dad! Charlie? Can you hear me?" there was a note.

"This is a warning? You sick fucker Jasper" I pulled out my phone and hit redial, call the last number that rang me.

"Hello?" Jasper answered the phone.  
"Jasper you sick bastard!"

"Bella, I wasn't expecting to hear from you so soon. Let me guess, you want me?"

"I want your heart on a spear! Why the hell did you fucking hurt Charlie?!"

"I said if you told anyone he would die"

"I didn't tell anyone!"

"But you almost did. I heard you. So, I didn't kill him. I just hurt him. Call an ambulance, he might survive a bit longer"

"You sick fucker"

"I don't know. Ladies tend to enjoy my fucking"

"BASTARD" he laughed and hung up. I dialled 911.

"Help! My father, he's been hurt. I'm not sure what's wrong with him"

I waited until the ambulance came and got Charlie. I didn't go to the hospital with him. I had a bigger problem to deal with. How had Jasper been spying on me? I'd considered bugs in my bedroom and places like that, but to bug the school? And the hospital? No way. What had been with me the entire time? Oh my god. I knew.

**A/N: short chapter, again. What is Jasper using to spy on Bella??? Any guesses?**


	14. Unlucky hearts

-1**A/N: almost two months after she got out of hospital. Time to discover what Jasper's using to stalk Bella…hmm…**

**Chapter thirteen**

**Unlucky hearts**

"Awww…Bella they're so cute!" Angela said.

"Hmmm…cute isn't the word I'd use"

"Oh Bells, lighten up"

"So why the unexpected visit?"

"Well, actually I tried to call you but I didn't get through"

"My phone's broken" I smiled to myself. Yes it was broken. Very.

_**Flashback**_

"_MOTHERFUCKING BASTARD!" I said, lifting the rock over my head. I smashed it onto the phone which made a crunching sound. I'd covered the phone so Jasper couldn't see what I was doing._

"_ARGH!" I shouted smashing the rock on the phone again. I put the rock down and pulled off the cloth. My phone was smashed to pieces. Good._

_**End Flashback**_

"You should get a new one"

"I can't afford a new phone at the moment, I'll just give you the home number for this place"

"Cool. So…?"

"So what?"

"What are their names?"

"They don't have any. At the moment they're just baby one and baby two"

"Come on Bella! They can't go their entire life as baby one and two"

"Well, when they get older I'll call them child one and two"

"Bella. Seriously? It's not their fault their father is a psycho who raped you"

"I know. It's just…hard"

"Bella…is it normal for a child of about a month to look like that?"

"What?"

"That…developed"

"I'm not sure"

"You should call a doctor. Ask what's going on" I had a fairly good idea what was going on.

"I will Angela, don't worry"

"Well, I have to go. Me and Ben are going for a picnic"

"Enjoy! Hey, how about we go shopping at the weekend? I need something to do that isn't entirely baby focused"

"You understand that they have to go with us?"

"yes I do, and they need some new clothes. They are growing way too fast. But I figured it be nice to spend some time together"

"Yeah, that would be nice. Maybe we can get prom dresses"

"No way! I can't go to prom!"

"It was a joke Bella. I know you can't, what with all the comments and you not having anyone to look after…baby one and two. I mean, if Charlie was out of the hospital…"

"Charlie can't look after himself, let alone a baby. Or two babies. Anyway, I have to go visit him"

"Yeah. So Saturday? Shopping?"

"definitely. And on Sunday, I'm having some friends over. You should come too" we both left the apartment, me heading up to the hospital. Charlie had been badly hurt and was partially paralysed. He could still talk but they were keeping him in the hospital because of his injuries. I wanted to kill Jasper every time I saw what he'd done to Charlie. I walked up to Charlie's ward.

"hey dad" I said, sitting next to him, the kids in their pushchair gurgling happily.

"Hey sweetie. How are you?"

"Shouldn't I be asking you that question? You are the one in hospital"

"I'm fine Bells"

"Do you know what happened yet?"

"no. it's all fuzzy. I remember going home and there was a person there. And then blood…and darkness. Then I'm here" in a way I was glad Charlie couldn't remember. Who knew what Jasper would do? Charlie turned his attention to the twins.  
"Any luck with names yet?"

"No. I've tried a few but they don't…fit. And half the time I can't be bothered to think about names" I still hadn't told Charlie the truth about their conception. He thought it was when I'd gone out briefly for one night. I'd lied and told him I'd got drunk.

"Angela came round earlier. We're going shopping at the weekend. New clothes" I said.

"You're a good girl Bella, you'll be a great mum"

"Thanks dad" I left the hospital, and went home.

"Okay you two, it's time to go to sleep" I told the twins.

"night night mama" one of them said. I froze. I could handle them being physically developed. I could not handle them talking. I put them in their cots and went to the phone. There was only one person who would understand this mess.

"Hello? Doctor Cullen speaking"

"Carlisle! It's Bella! I need your help!"

"Bella, what's wrong?"

"It's the kids. Something weird is going on" I hung up. I forgot Carlisle didn't know my new address but he was at the door in five minutes.

"Okay Bella, what is it?"

"They're…not normal. They're really advanced. One of them just spoke!"

"Bella, calm down. It's the vampire in them causing their advancement. Can I see them?" he went into their room. They were both awake, sitting up in their cots.

"Hello!" one of them called.

"Pretty man" the other said.

"See what I mean? They're only two months old!"

"Well, my theory is that for every two months, they age a year. I'm sure that eventually, it will stop. At some point"

"Thank you Carlisle"

"What are their…"

"Do not ask what their names are" I warned him.

"Baby one!"

"Baby two!" the chirped. Carlisle laughed.

"Well, I'll visit Bella, keep an eye on them"

"Okay. And can you please continue with our promise of not telling anyone?"

"Sure"

"Carlisle…how long are you staying for?"

"Well…we were thinking of settling here again. Edward's not with us so it doesn't change his…idea"

"Thanks for doing this"

"Bella, I still think of you as my daughter. I will help you out anyway I can"

"thanks"

"Bye bye pretty man!" squealed one of the twins.

"bye" Carlisle said. I turned to the kids as he left.

"Is it time I gave you two some names?" I asked. They nodded their heads. I sighed. Angela was right. I couldn't hate them for what Jasper had done.

**A/N: that's sweet. I've officially chosen the names now. And I think Bella's had a bit too much peace and quiet for too long. Time to stir things up.**


	15. return of the departed

-1**A/N: Bella and Angela are at the shops. YEAH! SHOPPING!**

**Chapter fourteen**

**Return of the departed**

I came out of the toilet. Angela was waiting with the newly named twins at the food court. So I was headed that way. I walked along and felt something cold brush past me. I froze and turned. Standing a few paces in front of me, was a girl, with short spiky black hair. She was frozen too. she turned.

"Bella?"

"Alice?"

"Oh my god Bella! You're okay! I was so worried!"

"Alice, come on" called a voice.

"jasper, look, it's Bella" oh no. not Jasper. Please not Jasper!

"Hello Bella" Jasper said "What a surprise to see you here" I fought to keep myself controlled. Alice didn't know.

"Are you here alone?" Alice asked.

"No, me and Angela. Shopping. Fun" I said.  
"Same old Bella. Can't stand shopping" Alice laughed.

"Bella! I was waiting but they started shrieking for…" Angela was at my side with the twins.

"Hello Angela" Alice said.  
"Alice…Jasper. What are you guys doing here? I thought you left"

"we had, but we decided to come back. Well…most of us. Angela…when did you have twins?"

"They're not mine."

"They're mine" I said.  
"BELLA! YOU GOT PREGNANT!"

"Calm down Alice, it's not that big of a deal" I sighed. I noticed a look of surprise cross Jasper's face. Hmm. Good.

"Who's the father?"

"Some idiot. He was nasty and he forced these on me, then ran off"

"What a sleaze bag" Alice said. You have no idea Alice.

"You should come over Bella. Everyone misses you. Like, tomorrow for lunch?"

"I can't I have guests then"

"Monday evening then"

"I need a babysitter. I don't have one"

"Bring them with you! They are so sweet" I noticed something unusual. Both of the twins were glaring at Jasper.

"Bad man" they said.

"That's Jasper" Alice said.

"Jasper bad. Scary man"

"No he isn't"

"IS! IS!"

"Alice, maybe you guys should go. They need a nap. They're just tired"

"Okay, but Monday evening. You're coming over!"

"Fine, I'll be there" I agreed reluctantly.

"Hooray!" Alice hugged me and then they left.

"That was weird" Angela said.  
"Yeah. I've never seen them act like that"

"Well, we better head home. I'll see you tomorrow then?"

"Of course"

**A/N: in case you're wondering how Bella is explaining the twins rapid growth to Angela, she's saying it's because the father was a druggie and that's had an effect on the twins development. I don't think that's possible but it's the only excuse I could think of. Any better suggestions, let me know!**


	16. where angels fear to tread

-1**A/N: the next day. SUNDAY! Sunday is my second favourite day of the week.**

**Chapter fifteen**

**Where Angels fear to tread**

I was rather pleased with myself. I'd spent the morning getting food ready, and I'd laid out quite a spread. Though it was likely that it would be gone in five minutes flat. I'd invited Angela, Ben and all the wolves over. I didn't think all of them would show up though. That was extremely unlikely. The doorbell rang.

"Come in! it's open!"

"It's Angela and Ben!" Angela called. They came in. the twins ran over to greet them. That was a new habit of theirs. Running into things.

"Auntie Angie! Cuddle now!" I smiled despite myself. They were quite cute. The next people to turn up were some of the wolves. Sam, Paul, Jared, Quil and Embry. Quil and Embry surprised me. I thought they weren't talking to me because of Jacob. Emily was also there.

"Hey Bella!" they all greeted me.  
"Hi, come on in. there's food over there. I know how much you guys eat"

"Bella…I was wondering if I could talk to you" Sam asked. I knew what this was about.

"Sure" he took me into another room.

"Bella, those children are half vampire aren't they?"

"yes they are" I said, folding my arms.

"That's not good. Our treaty only covers vampires. Those creatures are a risk"

"Those 'creatures' are my children. If you can't put up with them, you can leave now. Besides, look at them! They aren't a risk!" he looked around the door. They were laughing and playing with Emily and Angela.

"Bella, I'm going to trust you for now. But if they show any sign of being dangerous, you know what we will do"

"I know Sam" I said. We went back to the main room.

"Anyway Bella, did you ever pick names for them?" Paul asked. I knew that was a dig at me.

"Yes I did Paul. They are Mea and Melody"

"Nice names" Emily said. I'd chosen them each to represent the two creatures that had played such important parts in my life. Mea Emily Samantha Swan and Melody Allison Rose Swan. All of a sudden, both twins froze.

"Mama! Bad! Bad!" Melody said. They both started to cry.

What's wrong?" I asked, picking them up.

"Bad! Bad!" they were both screaming.

"Calm down, it's okay" I said. Eventually they quietened.

After a while everyone left. I turned to my kids.

"What's going on?" there was a scratching noise at the window, finger nails on glass.

**A/N: short chapter I know. There just always seems to be a point where I can stop it. So I do.**


	17. a date with the devil

-1**Chapter sixteen**

**A date with the devil**

At the sound, both twins started screaming again.

"Shh…it's alright" I went to the window and opened it.

"Hello Bella" Jasper said. I tried to slam the window shut but he stopped me.  
"Shutting it won't help. I'll just break it" he climbed in and picked up Melody.  
"put her down"

"Why? They are my kids as well"

"No! They're mine! You raped me, that doesn't make you a father! Look, you're scaring them" Melody was shrieking in Jasper's arms, struggling to get away. Mea walked across to the Jasper and sank her tiny teeth into his leg.

"OW! The little rat bit me!"

"Serves you right" I took Melody out of his arms and picked Mea up before Jasper could kick her or something. I shushed them and they lay quietly in my arms.

"mama?" Melody said "We don't like him"

"Neither do I" I said.  
"Go away!" Mea said fiercely. Jasper laughed, then his face took on that evil smile I'd come to fear so much.

"Bella, I warned you before. If you tell anyone about me being their father, then I will kill Charlie. Then I will tear these two apart. And then I will do whatever I please with you"

"You really are a twisted son of a bitch, aren't you?" I said.

"I'm just saying, when you come over tomorrow, keep your trap shut" then he disappeared out the window. I looked at the two little girls. They looked like both of us. His hair, my eyes, his skin colour, my blush. Hang on. Melody's eyes were brown. Now they were white. Pure white. No pupil, no iris, just white.

"Oh my god" I whispered.

"Melo, it's okay" Mea whispered, patting her sister's arm. Melody's eyes returned to normal.

"Mama, are you okay?" Melody asked. I nodded.

"it's time for bed okay?" I said. I put them both to bed and sat up thinking. Something was very weird. I needed to talk to Carlisle, but I couldn't in case he worked out that Jasper was the father. I eventually fell asleep.

"MAMA! WAKE UP!" I woke up to yelling.

"I'm up! I'm up!" I said, running into the twins room.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Pretty lady's house"

"Oh no! I'd totally forgotten!" I looked at the clock. Wow, I'd been asleep for ages! It was already three o'clock!

"Are you two hungry?" I asked. The shook their heads.

"You haven't eaten all day. You have to eat something"

"We ate! We ate!" Mea shrieked. She was holding something. A dead rat?!

"Oh my god! Put that down Mea!" she dropped it. I picked her up. She pointed.

"Mama, tasty!" I looked at her closely and realised there was the smallest hint of blood on her cheeks. I felt sick. Relax Bella, you knew they were part vampire. Obviously they want blood. I looked at Melody.

"Do you have a dead rat too?"

"We share!" she shrieked. I sighed, pulling them out of their cots and letting them run around.

"What do you want to wear?"

"THIS!" they yelled, pulling out little matching white dresses and tights.

"Okay" I dressed them, dressed myself and by the time I'd packed everything, it was six o'clock. Time to go.

We arrived at the Cullen's house.

"Mama? Is bad man going to be there?" Melody asked.

"Probably"

"Grrr" Mea growled, baring her teeth. I laughed.

"be good. No biting" I told her.

"Hmph!" Mea muttered. I let them out of the car so they could walk to the door.

"Me ring doorbell! Me ring!" Melody shrieked. I lifted her up so she could reach.

"Hello!" Alice opened the door.

"Pretty lady again!" Mea said.

"Come in" Alice ushered us in. Jasper was sitting on the sofa. He waved at me, a small smile on his face.

"Bella!" Emmett called, running to me and squeezing me "How's my favourite little sister?"  
"Alive apparently" Rosalie said, coming down the stairs.

"Hello Rosalie. I'm fine Emmett"

"Hello Bella" said Esme and Carlisle, coming in.

"Nice to see you again" I said. They were all here. With one obvious exception.

"So, who are the kids Bella?" Emmett asked.

"They're my daughters" I said. Melody was staring at Rosalie.

"Really? They don't look like you"

"No, they resemble their father" I said, glancing at Jasper. He was no longer lounging on the sofa, he was sitting tensed up.

"Why are you staring at me?" Rosalie asked Melody.  
"You are pretty. I like pretty. But…you are sad. Why are you sad?" Melody looked at me and I almost screamed. Her eyes were blue.

"Mama, she's sad"

"I heard you Melody. Now leave Rosalie alone" Carlisle leant over to me and whispered in my ear "Does that normally happen?"

"It's new" I muttered back. Melody went over to Mea and they whispered together.

"Mama, hungry!" Mea said. I sighed.

"Do you want some milk?" I asked. They shook their heads.

"No mama, hungry!"

"We have food Bella, if you want?" Esme offered.

"No, that's not what their after" I said "You two are going to have to wait until you get home"  
"Hungry mama hungry!" I picked Mea up. She bit my arm.  
"Ow! That hurt!" I said, pulling away and covering the bite before it could bleed.

"But hungry!"

"Fine, I'll take you home" I said.

"I'll come with you Bella, I want to talk to you" Alice said. I let her get into the car and we drove back to my flat.

"Bella, she bit you. Why?"

"Because Alice, it's what she does" I looked back. Both of them were staring at me with black eyes. I gulped. We reached the house and went up to the flat. I opened the door, and screamed. My flat was ruined. Each door was ripped off it's hinge, everything was stained with blood and all the furniture was broken.

"Oh my god" Alice said.

"Where am I going to go?" I gasped.

"Come with me, you can stay with us" I didn't struggle as she drove me back, but it was only when we arrived and I saw the smug look on Jasper's face that I knew he'd done it to get me here, to watch me.


	18. a cruel reminder

**A/N: do you remember the warning signal? X*X*X*X. it will be reappearing!**

**Chapter seventeen**

**A cruel reminder**

We settled in at the Cullen house, except for my constant fear that Jasper would do something or that someone would work it out. The twins refused to be near him. I explained to Carlisle about the weird eyes and the new obsession for blood. The blood he understood, the eyes he had no idea about. He asked if the father had any powers, I lied and said I didn't know. So, we adjusted. Alice spent a lot of the time with me and the twins. Emmett did too. Mea loved him. Melody loved Alice, she also still enjoyed staring at Rosalie. I spent time with Carlisle, trying to work out what things were happening. At the age of four months, the twins looked two. At the age of six months, they looked four. Things were speeding up. I'd told Alice that the father was a vampire, but not mentioned who. Another thing that had happened at the age of six months, was that the twins started hunting. Their obsession of catching rats had grown into something bigger, so when they hit the six months mark Alice insisted that the Cullen's took them hunting. I agreed, reluctantly, but only on the condition that they only hunted deer. I didn't want them getting mauled by a lion or something. So, Alice and Carlisle took the twins hunting. Esme, Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper were going hunting separately. Or so I thought.

I went and had a shower. I dressed in one of the many outfits Alice had stocked my wardrobe with, then curled up on the window seat with one of my books. I opened it and a note fell out.

_**Look behind you…**_

I jumped up, spinning around. Then laughed at myself. There was no one there. Phew. I was safe.

"What's so funny?" I froze. I turned slowly. Jasper was sitting on the window seat, watching me. My breath came in ragged gasps. He stood up. I couldn't control my legs, I ran. I went to the stairs and, then I was falling over the banisters. I crashed into something hard at the bottom, I was in Jasper's arms again.

"Now Bella, you should know better then to struggle" he whispered "But I really enjoy it when you do" I stopped struggling. Anything he enjoyed, I hated. He carried me upstairs and into the bathroom.

X*X*X*X

He threw me into the shower and ripped my dress open with one flick of his wrist, then my underwear was on the floor. I whimpered.

"Are you going to be silent this time? Or do I have to gag you again"

"I'll be quiet" I whispered.

"Good" he said, brushing a strand of hair away from my face "I must say, I was impressed when you worked out where the bug was, but that's left you without a phone to call for help. That was very silly"

"Why are you doing this?" I whispered.

"You said you'd be quiet" he said, slapping me "originally I did this because I wanted to. I still want to, but now I have another intention. I've seen how powerful those little bitches are. I fancy a taste of that power"

"No…"

"Yes. I will do this until you give me what I want" he said.

"I won't do it" I said "I'll do anything I have to but I won't give you that"

"Really? Well then, you should probably know that Charlie's medication went wrong"

"You wouldn't"

"I would. And also, those flimsy cots you bought broke, snapping the twins necks"

"no"

"Then do as I say!" he snarled. I heard him unzipping his jeans. He thrust himself in me. I screamed. He slapped me again.

"Quiet!" he ploughed into me and each time, I tried not to scream but couldn't help it. He was tearing me in half. I heard a cracking noise as he knocked me into the shower door.

"Ah…Bella…" then he spilt into me.

X*X*X*X

"Bye Bella. Remember, don't try anything" he disappeared, flicking on the shower as he left. I lay in the puddle of water as tears joined it. I was nothing. Broken, and at Jasper's mercy.

(**A/N: normally, I'd end there but I want to add something else. ****J**)

I washed up, then lay on my bed as I had before. I heard the noise of the others arriving home. Alice ran into my room.

"hey Alice" I said.

"Bella…what's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just had a bad dream"

"Okay. But guess what!"

"They caught a bear?"

"No! It's not about the twins! Edward's coming home!"

"When?"

"Now!"

**A/N: DUN DUN DAAAH!**


	19. Can a dead heart beat?

**A/N: originally, I didn't intend Jasper to do that again but then I decided, hey, why not? If you can't work out what he's after, ask me. I think I made it obvious.**

**Chapter eighteen**

**Can a dead heart beat?**

"No Alice. I can't be here. Not when he's here"

"Bella, this is your home! You have more right to it then he does"

"But Alice…please"

"No! You staying!"

"Okay" I surrendered. It was useless arguing with her.

"Just let me get dressed. Where are the twins?"

"Carlisle. Study" she said before disappearing. I dressed and then I heard it. The car pulling up outside.

"EDWARD! YOU'RE BACK!" from Alice. I slipped out of my room as silently as possible to the stairs. I could see Edward saying hi to everyone. Carlisle wasn't there yet. I took another step. The stairs creaked. Edward looked up. His eyes met mine. He stared at me. I wondered who would break the silence first. It wasn't either of us. Carlisle came into the room with my happy laughing twins.

"Mummy! We caught a big deer!" Melody said, running to me.

"Good for you" I whispered.

"Mummy? What's wrong?" Melody asked, patting my face "You're sad. Why?" I watched as her eyes changed. they were blue, watching me.

"I'm fine. Mea, come here. You two need some rest"

"But it's not late! We're still awake!"

"Well, go and read in our room for a bit" I said. I just had an overwhelming desire to get them out of the room. When they were gone I looked at Edward, and left. I went to my room. Melody and Mea weren't there. Where were they! Oh yes, that's right. Alice had given them a new bedroom when they turned 'three'. So I went there. Hang on. Count the rooms, count the rooms. This was Edward's old room! Oh man, he was going to be so annoyed. I peeked round the door. They were both bouncing on their beds. I sighed.  
"You two, stop it. You know you're not allowed to do that" I scolded them.

"sorry mummy" Melody said. Mea kept bouncing.

"How did you two get to be so grown up?" I asked.

"We have to grow up mummy" Melody said.

"Melody, your eyes change colour"

"I know. It's funny!"

"Why does it happen?"

"I feel what people are feeling. But they're colours! When I'm upset, Mea helps me be happy again"

"Mea, can you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Make people feel things"

"Yes mummy! I don't like it when Melody is upset, so I make her happy again"

"That's good. Did you two have fun today?"

"Yes! We caught big deer! Auntie Alice wouldn't let us catch that cat that was in the tree though. She said we were too little"

"You are too little. Now, stop bouncing on your bed. You need to eat proper food too though"

"We know mummy" I turned to leave. Edward was at the door.

"What happened to my room?" he asked.

"Alice happened. Take up your problems with her" I said coldly. I walked past him and went down to my room.

"Bella, you're going to have to talk to me eventually" he said.  
"Why should I?" I hissed.

"Well for one thing, those four year olds have taken over my room which I am deeply confused about, seeing as they call you mummy and I left about a year and a half ago, and I'm pretty sure you didn't have kids then"

"They're mine, that's all you need to know. Now get out" I said. I pointed to his foot over my threshold. He shifted it back and I shut the door.

"Bella! Let me in! I need to talk to you"

"Go away Edward" it wasn't me who spoke. It was Alice.  
"Alice, two things. One, I want to talk to Bella and two, I want my room back!"

"Edward, it's Bella's choice whether she talks to you or not. Also, you only ever visit, have no mate and therefore, no reason to need a bedroom, whereas Melody and Mea do"

"Melody and Mea?"

"Yes, in fact, it is clearly obvious that did not get over us by her name choices"

"I don't get it"

"Melody Allison Rose Swan? Rose for Rosalie, Allison for me"

"Melody?"

"For you Edward. The piano. Get it now?" I heard him make a noise like he was shocked.

I opened the door.  
"I may not be a vampire but I can hear through the door, please take your conversation elsewhere"

"Come on Bella, I want to know what's going on" he pleaded. That would be a real easy conversation to have. I'm living here with my kids who's father is your brother, because the same bastard trashed my house so he could keep an eye on me. Now he's after something I don't want to give him but I know he'll make me. Yeah, that sounds great.

"I'm living here with my kids, who, incidentally, I want you to stay away from. End of" I slammed the door again. However, he ignored me.

Knock, knock.

"Go away Edward"

"Mummy! It's Melody! Can I come in?"

"Sure" the door opened. I looked up.  
"Edward, I said Melody could come in. not you"

"I want Eddie to come in with me" I withheld my laughter at the nickname.

"it was her idea" he said "She asked me to come with her" yeah right.

"You're sad mummy. Edward will make you happy again!" she skipped off.

"She's very weird isn't she?" Edward said.  
"She is my daughter"

"Oh yes, I remember. She's the half vampire daughter you had with some vampire bastard" he said, his voice rising.

"You don't get to tell me what to do! You weren't there!"

"Yeah, and you were really upset about it, shacking up with the first vampire you came across" I felt as if he'd slapped me.

"I didn't want to!"

"But you did! What was I Bella, just a blip in your lifespan?"

"No! I loved you and you broke my heart!"

"that's obvious, what with giving your virginity up to someone else"

"get out" I ordered.

"No Bella, I won't. I want to understand why you did it"

"I didn't get a fucking choice! You left me! Jacob hated me! Then your fucking brother…" oh shit.

"What?"

"Nothing" I lied. He glared at me.

"Whether you like it or not Edward, it's your fault I'm in this mess. It's yours! You left me out there! I prayed for death!" I screamed. I was crying. The rest of the Cullen's were in my room.

"Get out Edward! Now!" I shrieked.

"Not until you tell me what happened! You say that you didn't want this and you had no choice? So explain what happened! Because right now I'm having trouble believing you!" Emmett tried to grab Edward but he shrugged him off. Mea ran to me.

"Stay away from mummy" she growled. Edward ignored her. She put out her hands and Edward was thrown back across the room.

"Whoa. What just happened?" Emmett asked. I picked Mea up.

"What did you do Mea?"

"He was scaring you" Said Melody, coming in "So Mea stopped him" Melody's eyes were that freaky white colour again.

"But how did you do that Mea?"

"I wanted him to go away"

"Bella, I think we need to talk" Carlisle said. I nodded.

**A/N: wow. Mea and Melody have some awesome powers. I took both their parents 'gifts' and muddled around with them. Now I want your opinion on which story line. **

**A) Jasper kidnaps Melody/Mea and runs off.**

**B) the Volturi get involved.**

**Cast your vote! i'll post the result on friday!**

**there was originally another option but when i tried to write that story line it sounded stupid. **


	20. Here comes the storm

-1**A/N: I am looking for staff for a evil vampire community. PM me if you****'****re interested. I kept the polls open for longer then I was going to originally, because I got ONE LOUSY VOTE! Is the story that bad?**

**Chapter nineteen**

**Here comes the storm**

I paced backwards and forwards in front of Carlisle's door, waiting. He had Melody and Mea in there, testing them.

"Bella, you can come in now" I went in.

"I got a sticker mummy!" Melody said.

"You were a good girl then?"

"Yes!"

"What did you find out?"

"Well, I have worked out a few things, including what the strange colour changing eyes are about. By the looks of it, when Melody experiences certain emotions, hers and others, her eyes change to a colour that represents that emotion. Her regular eye colour is happy, the blue is sadness and the white one is fear"

"I'll try hard to make sure she's never afraid. That colour is freaky" I muttered.

"We can work out the meanings of new colours as they appear. I have an idea that she might have a second ability, but I need Edward for that one"

"Okay, what about Mea?"

"She can transmit emotions to people, like Jasper can. And she can also, when provoked, throw up a shield. That's what makes me think Melody has a second power. Also, they seem to be very close, even for sisters. I think they might have something special"

"Okay. What tests do you need Edward for?"

"Well, I know that Melody doesn't have a physical shield, so it might be possible she has a mental one like you do. I want to see if Edward can read her mind. It's not a very reliable method of testing but it's all I can think of"

"Right. Do it"

"Edward, can you come here please?" he spoke normally but I knew Edward would hear. He appeared at the door.  
"You called? Hello Bella"

"Hello Edward"

"Hi Eddie! I got a sticker!" said Melody. She liked Edward a lot. When I asked her about it, she said that Edward had pretty feelings.

"Good for you Mel"

"Her name is Melody" I said sharply.

"Sorry. Mel doesn't mind, do you?"

"No!" Melody laughed. I scowled.

"Edward, can you read Melody's mind?" Carlisle asked. Edward focused.

"Yes, loud and clear" Carlisle looked confused. Melody looked at me and held my hand, her eyes turning blue.

"You're sad"

I'm sad because I hate all this. How much longer before Jasper…

"Hang on! I can hear Bella!" I let go of Melody's hand.

"It's gone. But I heard it. You were thinking something about Jasper. Melody must be able to remove blocks" I took Melody's hand.

Can you hear me know you heartbreaking bastard?

"That kind of language is uncalled for" I let go of Melody. She went over to Edward.

"Eddie! Cuddle!" she demanded. Edward picked her up.

"Oh…now I can't hear anything"

"No, I've stopped it!" Melody said proudly.

"Well, it would seem Melody can cancel out gifts with contact"

"neat, my supremely gifted children" I said "Err, Edward? Can you take the twins somewhere. I need to talk to Carlisle in private" he did as I was asked.

"I lied to you before when I said I didn't know if the vampire had powers. I knew he did. I couldn't tell you because I thought you'd guess who it was and then he'd kill Charlie"

"Okay Bella, are you going to tell me who it is?"

"It's Jasper, Carlisle. Jasper is Melody and Mea's father"


	21. Death rides out

-1**Chapter twenty**

**Death rides out**

"Bella, are you trying to say that Jasper got you pregnant and then threatened you?"

"yes, he also spied on me, trashed my house and put Charlie in hospital"

"Bella! Why the hell didn't you tell me?" Edward said, bursting into the room.

"I should have known you'd be listening. Where are the twins?"

"Alice took them hunting. Now, I want to know everything that happened"

"Edward, please, it's none of your business"

"Like hell it's not"

"Maybe you should explain from the beginning, Bella. When did this start?" Carlisle asked.

"Okay, a while after you guys left, I started going out with Jacob Black. Suddenly he gets all overbearing on me and abusive. So I run away, into the woods. Jasper was there" Edward growled.

"He told me that he'd left because you'd come to visit and your emotions were too much to handle. He was thirsty so once I got home, he disappeared, but I was so…desperate…I asked him to come back so we could talk"

"Desperate?" Edward asked.

"Desperate for anything that could bring me closer to…"

"To?" Edward prompted.  
"To you Edward. I wanted anyone that could make me feel closer to you. So Jasper came over that evening, we talked for a bit, I went to sleep and had a nightmare. He comforted me, I guess that made him trust me more, so I put off my plans for the next day and we went for a picnic together. At your meadow" Edward growled again.

"Look, if you can't handle this then just leave! But it's now or never because he's out"

"No, I want to know" Edward said.

"Fine, just be quiet. So we got to the meadow and…he…attacked me"

_**Flashback**_

_Jasper had me pinned to the ground so I couldn't move. I screamed._

"_That's fine Bella, scream. Scream as much as you like, it won't make any difference. This is going to happen"_

"_Why are you doing this?" I asked, tears rushing down my cheek._

"_Because…I have been wanting to do this since I first met you. Did you think Edward was the only one who found you appealing? No…your blood is beautiful but your body…that's something special" _

_**End Flashback**_

I didn't realize I'd been speaking allowed but I must have been because Edward broke the thing he was holding.

"Edward, calm down" Carlisle said.

"How can I? Jasper, someone I trusted, attacked and raped my…" he cut off.

"What were you going to say? My Bella? That's a laugh. You ditched me. I wouldn't be in this situation if it weren't for you"

"That is true Edward. Your plan to protect her has kind of backfired on you"

"Can I continue? I don't want _him_ overhearing"

"Go ahead" Carlisle said.

"So, he disappeared and then a few weeks later I start getting sick and all that. Turns out, I'm pregnant. I tell Jacob, he freaks. I tell Charlie. I get bullied at school, then I start receiving creepy emails. Stuff like 'you look delicious as you sleep' and things like that. Eventually, I loose my temper at school and I was going to tell Angela so he rings up and tells me if I tell anyone, he'd kill Charlie and do what he liked with me"

"That's why you wouldn't tell me"

"No, but he was listening and he decided because I'd almost told you he'd hurt Charlie. That's why Charlie got put in hospital. So, then he trashed my house so I'd have to live here. And then when you took the twins on their first hunt, he did it again. He wants me to get pregnant so he can have a child that he can control. Mea and Melody hate him, they'd be no use" Edward had his phone out.

"What are you doing?"

"Calling a family meeting"


	22. time for action

-1**Chapter twenty one**

**Time for action**

Everyone arrived back home. I ordered the twins out of the room.

"Well everyone, we have something to talk about. We were doing tests on the twins and we discovered their abilities" began Carlisle.

"And you called us here to tell us that…why?"

"Patience Rose. Anyway, it would seem that they've inherited some gifts from Bella, and some from their father"

"But we don't know who the father is! Bella won't tell us!" Alice said.

"maybe not but I have compiled all the information about the twins we have. First thing, Bella told me it was someone she knew and trusted. Second, we know it's a vampire"  
"I feel like I'm in a game of Cluedo" said Emmett.  
"You don't play Cluedo. You tried once and ended up breaking all the pieces and imbedding them in the ceiling" said Edward.

"Shh. Also, we can assume he was blonde"

"How do we assume that?"

"genetic traits Alice"

"But we know enough about human biology to know that's not always the case" said Jasper.

"Okay, that's why I said assume. Also, the children have emotion powers, empathy. So a blonde vampire with empathy powers that Bella knew and trusted?" Carlisle said. He looked at Jasper. Slowly, everyone turned.

"What? I left with you lot and didn't come back until we all did! I wasn't here so how could it be me!"

"Well, the only person who can really tell us what happened, is Bella" said Edward. I silently cursed him. Carlisle had done it this way so I wouldn't be framed. Stupid jerk. Everyone looked at me, Esme with concern, Alice with confusion, Rosalie with annoyance, Edward with expectance, Carlisle with mild concern, Emmett with a mixture of anger and worry. And Jasper…Jasper had a look of pure loathing on his face. He very carefully mouthed 'don't do it' at me. But I had to.

"It's true. Jasper came and visited me. He raped me. He's the father of Melody and Mea" Jasper shook his head at me slowly, then disappeared. Everyone turned to yell at him, grab him, kill him whatever, but saw he wasn't there.

"Where'd he go?" Emmett shouted angrily "I want to kill the little fucker!"

"Get in line Em. I'm first" Edward said.

"All of you, calm down. Our main priority now is making sure he doesn't hurt Charlie, Bella or…"

"The twins!" I shouted. I ran upstairs and into their room. The window was open. I fell to the floor crying. Everyone came in.

"He took them. He took them" I gasped. I felt arms cradling me but all I could think about was my precious girls. They were gone.

**A/N: yes it was short. Sorry. **


	23. the people left behind

-1**Chapter twenty two**

**The people left behind**

"Bella, you have to get up. Bella…come on" Edward was trying to coax me off the floor.

"Bella, please?" I stood up.

"Thank you" I was dimly aware of Carlisle talk with Emmett and Alice nearby.

"We need to…Charlie…protected" I couldn't hear all of what they were saying but I got the gist.

"Charlie!" I yelled. I legged it downstairs and climbed into the first car I saw. It was Edward's. and he still had the keys.  
"Bella, where are you going?" he asked

"I need to make sure Charlie's okay"

"That's suicidal. Let us look after Charlie"

"You know what Edward Cullen? I've had enough of you interfering in my life, telling me what I can or can't do. I'm going, even if I have to walk. Now, are you going to come with me? Or try and stop me?" he sighed but climbed in the car, handing me the keys.

"I must be insane" he said. We drove quickly to Charlie's house. The door was knocked off it's hinges, like a wild animal had been let loose inside. I went inside. I hoped it would be as it had been before, but this time Charlie was lying on the floor, gun in hand. It looked, for the people who didn't know, that he'd killed himself.

"Oh Bella, I'm so sorry" Edward said.

"I've had enough of this shit. First me, then my kids and now Charlie. This has to end"

"Bella, you can't do anything to him. He'll kill you"

"That's why I need you to turn me. Now" I ordered.

"no Bella, I can't do that. Let us handle it, we'll catch him"  
"Jasper's too smart to get caught by you guys. And even then, he knows all kinds of manoeuvres. Let me do this Edward. Turn me now, let me kill that bastard"

"Bella…what you're asking me to do…I could kill you"

"I'm already dead Edward! How long do you think it'll take before Jasper gets to me? A day? A month? He will eventually! And then I'm worse then dead! Just do it!" I ordered. He looked at me beseechingly. I glared at him. He reached out, taking my hand in his and purposefully sank his teeth into my wrist.

**A/N: another short chapter. I'm sorry! But, I can't see anyway of Bella being able to get her kids back without either a trap, or her being a vampire. Either way, Jasper's dead meat. Which is a shame. I like Jasper. I have no idea why I made him so evil. Any theories?**


	24. revenge is sweet

-1**Chapter twenty three**

**Revenge is sweet**

I opened my eyes. Edward was standing there.

"Did you do it?"

"Yes Bella, you're a vampire. I hope you're happy now"  
"I'll be happy when I get my kids back" I told him. I left the house by the back door and sniffed the air. I could smell so many amazing things. But there it was, vampire. Jasper. I followed the scent but at points it was crossed different ones and I'd loose it. I went to the Cullen house. Surely, the strongest place would be there.

"Bella?" Alice asked as I entered "You're a vampire?" she was cradling a small bundle.

"Yep. What? You think I'd just disappear for three days for the fun of it. I have to find my kids"

"Bella…I don't know how to tell you this…we found them. One of them, anyway"

"What? Where is she?" Alice held out the bundle. Inside was a small, fair haired girl with pale skin. Her face was scratched up badly. She wasn't breathing or moving. It was Mea, and she was dead.

"No…it can't be"

"I'm sorry Bella"

"Have you found Melody yet?"

"No…not yet. We tracked him to a burnt out barn. Mea was there, he'd been there recently but there's no sign of him now"

"I'm going to find him" I said firmly "and when I do, I'm going to tear him apart" I stalked out of the house. His scent was almost obliterated by the other Cullen's but I eventually found a clear trail. There was the burnt out barn, and it looked like he was heading back to Fork's. I trailed him to…Mike Newton's house? That was weird. I climbed up the convenient tree in the back garden and in through the window.

"Hello Bella" he was there. There were several shapes, all trussed up. Melody, Mike, Jessica, Angela and a boy I didn't recognize. He looked familiar but I wasn't sure where from. Also, he smelt disgusting! (**A/N: any guesses?**)

"What have you done?" I asked.  
"I might ask you the same question. I knew you'd come searching for me, but not…like this"

"It was the only way"

"So it is" one of the bundles groaned.

"Shut it" Jasper snarled, kicking out.

"Why are you doing this? They aren't involved"  
"Bella, your influence is everywhere. Now, what I'm going to do, is leave and set fire to the house. You can't save all of them. Because these aren't the only ones here" he pulled a lighter out of his pocket and held it against Melody's ropes.

"NO!" I was to caught up to notice him disappear. Melody screamed as the flames burned her. I managed to tear off the ropes, not noticing the fire scorching my hands.

"Bella!" Edward shouted appearing through the window.

"help me" I said. He grabbed Melody, holding onto her.  
"just get her out!" I shouted. He nodded, disappearing out the window. I tried to untie the others in the room but the fire was spreading. I managed to get everyone in the room out.

"Bella! Get out! The roofs going to collapse!" Someone cried from outside. I felt cool arms around me, pulling me out through the open window. We were on the floor as the building collapsed in. There were fire men, ambulances. I just cried, without tears in Edward's arms.

**A week later**

I stalked him silently. He didn't know I was there yet. I laughed quietly and watched as he turned, trying to locate the source of the noise. I sprang from the tree to land silently behind him. I tapped him on the shoulder. He turned, I grabbed his head and tore it off his shoulders.

"He's all yours boys" I said. The werewolves emerged from the woods, to tear Jasper apart with his teeth.

Ah…revenge was sweet.

**A/N: one more chapter. BTW, the reason the werewolves helped Bella destroy Jasper was because one of the kidnapped hostages was Seth, who had only just turned wolf. So they wanted revenge too. Also, had Mea survived in this version of the story, Seth would have imprinted on her. Shame, she's dead. **


	25. happy ever after

-1**Chapter twenty four**

**Happy ever after?**

I watched Melody sleeping. One side of her body was scarred badly by the flames. There was a quiet knock at the door.  
"Can I come in?"

"Yes. Come in Edward" he stood beside me.

"Bella, I'm sorry about what happened"

"It's okay. The past is past. And thank you. For doing what you did. I know you didn't want that for me"

"Bella…I didn't want you to get hurt, that's why I left. But I can see that that was stupid. I just put you in more danger. I'm the one who should be thanking you"

"For what?"

"For staying alive" he turned to leave.  
"Edward, if you want your room back, Melody can have mine. I don't need it anymore"

"No Bella. It's hers. She deserves it"

"How about we share?"

"Does that mean I'm forgiven?"

"Not quite Cullen but almost" he took my hand and kissed it.  
"I will spend eternity trying to make up for it" he promised.

"This is the way it's meant to be. Not all stories end with a happy ever after"

"But ours does"

"Who say's ours is over?"  
"I've missed you Bella"

"I missed you too" then he kissed me. I hadn't felt him in so long, but there he was. And he wanted me.

"I love you" I told him.

"I love you more" he told me as he carried me to my bedroom, locking the door behind him.

Happy ever after? I'll leave you to decide that.

**A/N: short chapter. But it's the end so it's okay. sequel? No sequel?**


End file.
